The invention relates to a radar arrangement including a transmit/receive antenna which can be alternately connected, by way of a transmit/receive switch to transmitting and receiving devices.
Aircraft radar arrangements are generally subject to restrictions regarding weight and space requirement. While in conventional radars, the fixed target echoes are suppressed by MTI [moving target indication] or similar measures, for low-flying aircraft it is necessary to be able to detect, in addition to moving targets, obstacles, such as trees, poles or high tension wires, so as to avoid collisions with such obstacles.